Dödsrelikerna
Menade du boken, se 'Harry Potter och dödsrelikerna.'' Denna artikel handlar om '''fiktiva magiska föremål som förekommer i Harry Potter: Dödsrelikerna är Fläderstaven, Uppståndelsestenen och osynlighetsmanteln. Den som har alla blir dödens mästare (på engelska "master of death"). thumb|Symbolen som representerar dödsrelikerna Symbolen för dödsrelikerna Symbolen för dödsrelikerna är en vertikal linje inom en cirkel inom en triangel. Triangeln representerar osynlighetsmanteln, cirkeln representerar Uppståndelsestenen och den vertikala linjen representerar Fläderstaven. Symbolen bärs av trollkarlar för att bevisa att de tror att legenden om Dödsrelikerna är sann. Eftersom det är en symbol som ofta används av Grindewald, tror många att det är en symbol för svartkonster. Det tycker Xenophilius Lovegood, far till Luna Lovegood och utgivare av tidningen "Hört och Sett", är arrogans. Tecknet består av de grekiska tecknen Delta (triangeln) och Phi (cirkeln+strecket). Om man lägger ihop de blir det "Death", engelska för döden. Trollkarlar som använt sig av symbolen *Svartkonst-trollkarlen Gellert Grindelwald, hade den som symbol under sin ungdom och under sin maktperiod. *Albus Dumbledore brukade använda symbolen i sin signatur, då symbolen nyttjades som "A" i "Albus". Han använde det aldrig mera efter att han förstått att han inte var ämnad att söka efter "dödsrelikerna". *Xenophilius Lovegood bar symbolen för att visa att han trodde på "Legenden om dödsrelikerna" Platser och objekt som bär symbolen *Ignotos Peverells grav i Godric's Hollow bär symbolen. *Symbolen är inristad i Marvolo Gaunt's ring, som bär uppståndelsestenen. *Gellert Grindelwald ristade in symbolen på en vägg på trolldomsskolan Durmstrang. *I boken Barden Bagges berättelser finns symbolen, inskriven av Albus Dumbledore längst upp på sidan där "Sagan om de tre bröderna", sagan om hur dödsrelikerna kom till, står och på historien om den magiska-fontänen så är den inritad på fontänen. Legenden om Dödsrelikerna Albus Dumbledore testamenterade den antika runboken Barden Bagges berättelser till Hermione Granger, som inte alls förstod vad hon skulle ha den till. Trion stöter först på symbolen vid Bill Weasleys och Fleur Delacours bröllop. Viktor Krum berättar för Harry att symbolen är Gellert Grindelwalds, när han ser att Xenophilius Lovegood bär det runt sin hals, en missuppfattning som baseras på det faktum att Grindelwald, liksom Lovegood, sökte efter Dödsrelikerna. När Hermione tittar i boken, finner hon en udda symbol inskriven på en viss sida. För att få reda på vad symbolen står för åker Harry Potter, Ron Weasley och Hermione Granger för att besöka Xenophilius Lovegood. Han berättar för dem att det är symbolen för dödsrelikerna. Han frågar om de är bekanta med "Sagan om de tre bröderna". Hermione svarar att den sagan är med i Barden Beedles berättelser och byter sida till den som har den inskrivna symbolen. "Sagan om de tre bröderna" Historien handlar om tre bröder som kom till en flod så djup och farlig att de inte kunde simma över, men eftersom de hade en välutvecklad magisk förmåga kunde de bygga en bro över floden. När de hunnit till mitten av bron kom en gestalt klädd i huva, Döden själv. Döden var rasande för att bröderna tagit sig över floden utan att dö; alla de föregående resenärerna hade drunknat i det farliga vattnet. Döden låtsades gratulera de skickliga bröderna och sa att de alla förtjänade en belöning för sin enastående magi. Den äldste av bröderna, som var en stridslysten man, bad om en oövervinnlig trollstav, värdig en trollkarl som segrat över Döden. Så Döden tog en kvist från ett fläderträd och gjorde en trollstav, kallad Fläderstaven, till den äldsta brodern. Den andra brodern, som var arrogant, ville förnedra Döden ytterligare och bad om kraften att bringa de döda tillbaka till livet. Så Döden plockade upp en sten från flodstranden och sade att den hade kraften att återuppliva människor. Den yngsta brodern var ödmjuk och enkel, han var också den visaste och litade inte på Döden, och bad om någonting som skulle ge honom möjlighet att ta sig därifrån, utan att Döden skulle kunna följa efter. Döden gav honom då sin egen osynlighetsmantel. I sinom tid skildes bröderna åt för att bege sig ut på olika äventyr. Den äldste brodern engagerade sig i dueller som han alltid vann, och skröt om sin fantastiska trollstav som han fått av Döden. En natt när han sov smög en avundsjuk trollkarl fram till honom, och skar halsen av honom, och tog trollstaven; så dog den första brodern. Den andra brodern levde ensam; han tog en dag stenen och vände den i handen tre gånger. Kvinnan som han hade hoppats att få gifta sig med, som nyligen dött, uppenbarade sig framför honom. Men hon var avskild från världen och var sorgsen och kall. Till slut blev han galen och begick självmord och återförenades med sin fästmö i döden; så dog den andre brodern. Döden fann aldrig den yngste brodern förrän han tog av sig sin osynlighetsmantel och gav den till sin son. Döden uppenbarade sig för den yngste brodern, som hälsade Döden som en gammal vän, och de lämnade världen tillsammans. De tre brödernas identitet Efter att Hermione såg symbolen för dödsrelikerna på en grav i Godric's Hollow med namnet Ignotus Peverell på och Harry kom ihåg och berättade att Marvolo Gaunt skröt om att hans ring bar familjen Peverell's vapensköld, förstod de att de tre bröderna var Peverells; Antioch (den äldsta), Cadmus (den andre) och Ignotus (den yngste). Harry tror att han härstammar från Ignotus så att osynlighetsmanteln har gått i arv genom familjen. Samtidigt som samma resonemang antyder att Voldemort, av familjen Gaunt, härstammar från Cadmus. Rowling har även bekräftat att Harry och Voldemort faktiskt är avkomlingar till Peverellsfamiljen som majoriteten av alla trollkarlsfamiljer härstammar ifrån. Renee: From reading about the original owners of the Deathly Hallows, the Peverell brothers, I'm wondering if Harry and Voldemort are distantly related: Voldemort's grandfather ended up with the Resurrection Stone - ring? J.K. Rowling: Yes, Harry and Voldemort are distantly related through the Peverells. J.K. Rowling: Of course, nearly all wizarding families are related if you trace them back through the centuries. As was made clear in 'Deathly Hallows', Peverell blood would run through many wizarding families. Jakten efter dödsrelikerna Genom historien har många sökt efter de legendariska dödsrelikerna igenom vad som det som Xenophilius åsyftade med "Jakten". Tydligen är det inte många som har klarat av att hitta dödsrelikerna. De har, när allt kommer omkring, inget bevis på var dödsrelikerna finns och har ingen hjälp. J.K. Rowling sa i en intervju att Harry Potter and the Peverell Quest var en av titlarna som hon valde emellan. Referenser Se även *Harry Potter *Harry Potter och dödsrelikerna Kategori:Föremål Kategori:Konspirationsteorier Kategori:Dödsrelikerna Kategori:Harry Potters ägodelar Kategori:Albus Dumbledores ägodelar